toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
After Toontown Valentine's Day Special
This special takes place before the time of After Toontown this story is for valintines day and is supposed to be a speed run to be finished before the end of friday Chapter 1 It's Friday King woke up in his bed and slowly turned his head twards the calandar and was extremely suprised when he saw what day it was 2/14/2014. King jumped up out of bed and looked at the time it was 5:00 AM eventhough it was really early there was still time for him to patrol toontown again before daylight. King was on his own in his own troop his rival? The Toontown Agency. King walked around and saw a toon in the corner of his eye and pulled out one of his swords at the toon's throat. The toon looked up and pulled out an earth staff and smashed it onto the street. King went flying into a toon building and sent a huge spiraling fire ring twards the toon. The toon tried to jump out of the way but got hit anyway sending him into a building. King walked over and turned his sword into a torch and showed who the toon was: Summer Kit. King could tell by the weapon the cat was holding that it was a toontown agency agent. King put his sword in his sheath and walked to A Jest For Laughs. This was where he always met up with Cheetah Light. King walked in and sat down at a table just at sunrise Cheetah walked in "It looks like you beat me here Happy Valentines Day." King looked over his shoulder and waved Cheetah to come sit with him while saying "Happy Valentines Day." Cheetah walked over and sat at the table and her phone rang "What is it now?" she mumbled. Picking up the phone she tapped the screen showing the back of the phone that said Toontown Agency. King shocked looked up an and gripped the table so he didnt fall over he swallowed hard. "Cheetah......" Chapter 2 Mortal Enemies King got up and backed away from the table a little "Your a Toontown Agency Agent!?" King half shouted. Cheetah looked at the back of her phone she had forgot to cover it back up. She looked up at King making sure that he wouldent attack her. "Look King im sorry but i joined because i thought it would be better if i helped toontown." King walked out onto the quiet streets of toontown and jumped up onto one of the roofs of the buildings he looked up at the sunrise sighing. He stood up and walked over threw his portable hole of the ground and jumped through it. When he arrived at his estate he walked over and fed his doodle Legend and taught him tricks until the sun came up. King went back to Toontown Central and hopped on the Trolly and earned some jellybeans while he thought about what had happened earliar. ''She's my enemy... She's my enemy... ''King repeated it over and over again in his head trying to make himself used to the change. King got off of the trolly and went to Lawbot HQ and went behind the wall to go into a small area that was like a room he sat down and trained his elemental powers. Just the other day King had found he could use elemental abilities. He was at his estate fishing and a cog had used a pipe to jump up into the lake to attack king out of instinct King used water to drown the robot and compact him into a small ball. King tried it on a few bots in the courtyard but it didnt work Chapter 3 Dumb Spy Phone Cheetah walked out of A Jest For Laughs and walked through the streets still only sunrise She walked around destroying the first arrivals of the cogs. She walked until sunrise and helped the toons that were roaming the streets. She was just waiting until she got a call for another mission but strangly she didnt get a call she didnt know what she should do at all. She went back to her estate and went inside her house and sat on her bed "Dumb spy phone!" she yelled throwing the phone at a wall. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Holiday Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by King Barney Twiddlephooey Category:Fanfictions in progress